


we'll be friends till the end of time

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), briefly, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phil and techno have always gone together, they've both been alive too long, they both hear the voices, they're both worshipped. they've always had each other....if u ship minors fuck the fcuk off :))
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178





	we'll be friends till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> somebody commented on another fic of mine to write when they met so i wrote a fic about them through the ages :)) tell me if i need to change any tags!!! fuck it no longer anon btw check my account lol i can comment freely now

phil could barely feel his limbs. he couldn't feel anything, physically or emotionally. everything felt numb, and dull. he couldn't even think. all he could think was, "wow i don't feel anything right now,". it was actually rather repetitive. it pissed him off. oh! there was something. goody.

he quietly shoved the door to the bar open and was immediately met with two things, the bell ringing and chatter, not all in the common-tongue. some of it was talk in languages he recognized but didn't speak, some of it was something he had an idea of but couldn't name, some of it could be devil's speak and he'd have no goddamn clue. some of the babbling though was in his speak, his talk. it was almost like sitting next to a fire place after being dunked in an ice cold lake. it was almost nice, he smiled. it felt creaky, he barely smiled anymore. 

once he left this place that'd no longer be a problem. 

the bar had a warm light to it. it almost felt like a home that he'd never had. it was nice. he sat down at the bar table, crossing his legs, his talons knocking together, and tucked in his wings and rested his hands on the table. 

he watched as a rather large... well, not quite man, pig-man, was more accurate, shuffled over to him. he looked big, and tired. he had boar teeth, which was interesting. phil hadn't seen anything quite like him. similar, maybe, but the same? no. he had a few earrings in, which was rather bold of him, considering the crime in the area, which meant he was confident, or a fucking idiot.

"you have money?" the mans voice was like a large brass instrument playing a low note. phil was suddenly even more interested in him. 

"yeah, three, right?" he started counting the money in his hands and looking up at the big man, who glanced away, maybe nervous, he couldn't tell. he looked too big to be scared of a littler man with wings. now it'd be rather misguided not to be scared of him, but he'd have no reason to know that yet.

"five, sorry, these coins are getting rather shit in value." he looked a little guilty. phil felt bad for the kid, just doing his job, wasn't he?

"s'alright mate, s'pose you don't control the currency," he laughed a little but it was forced and both of them knew it. "what's your name?"

"technoblade." phil noticed how poor his posture was, like he was trying not to be noticed by anyone around him. it was a scuffed plan though, he was probably six and a half feet tall and quite broad shouldered. he was impossible not to notice, props for his attempt though. 

"fancy." phil nodded politely, it was impressive, like the man himself. fitting, really. 

"yours?" 

"philza, or phil, either work." he smiled again, out of civilness. he seemed like a good man to be respectful too, when he looked like he could snap phil like a twig if he got a chance.

the big guy slid him a drink. "you... you new here?"

"in town? nah, here specifically? yeah." he shrugged. he was pretty sure the place wasn't new but it was the first time he'd noticed it, and he had had a long, tiring, frankly upsetting day, and how better to fix that, than a drink? and if he got to meet an interesting man along the way? wonderful! the evening was only shaping up for him, really.

"oh, how long have you been here?" techno didn't seem like he was trying to pry any information out, in fact, this seemed mostly like formality, but he also seemed, actually interested maybe?

"probably seven or eight years, you?" phil, on the other hand, was absolutely interested. he hadn't noticed it before, but, the man had three scars on his face alone. one over the right eye, the opposite of phil's, one stretching over his snout, and one coming up and resting on his jaw. that was impressive, people didn't just have scars like that, pig-men or not.

"just a year, worked here the whole time." he glanced around the bar in a way that made it look like he'd never seen the place before, although his statement proved to be contradictory to the idea.

the voices had already started chattering about the man, some spamming only his name "technoblade" over and over, some were suggesting "ally ship!! he's big and strong!!", one brave soul told him "marry him, only the strongest for us." he ignored the last one, quite honestly.

"should i start keeping a seat here?" technoblade asked, straightening up, "for you?" he clarified nervously, but phil had already got the idea. 

"sure, that sounds convenient." he smiled crookedly at the pig and he did what looked almost like a smile in return. 

the moment was stolen away as soon as it came when some traveler called over technoblade, and he waved, "i'll see you soon?" he almost looked hopeful and the idea hit phil like a brick that this man may actually want to see him again.

"yeah." phil nodded, finally taking a sip of his shitty, shitty drink.

...

the shift had been long, too long for techno. the voices wouldn't shut their mouths, there was an unusual amount of costumers, someone had vomited earlier which usually wasn't a problem but he had had to clean it up and with how good his nose was, he felt like killing someone at this point. 

he'd walked around the bar, handing a drink to whoever came prepared with five coins, quite a few people hadn't. the change in price recently had thrown customers off all day. he felt a bit bad but what could he do? he didn't control the economy. 

he shambled over to behind the counter and rested his head in his arms for a minute. just a second of rest, someone else could take care of it for maybe just a moment, just a moment, he thought peacefully. 

the bell at the door rung and he almost stood up and got his sword. he didn't, but he thought about it, the universe just wanted to fuck him over, didn't it? whatever. he stood up all the way and was starstruck. 

for the first time tonight, he actually took notice of the person who came through the door. he was unique. he had short blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail, he wore a guards uniform, high ranking too, he had wings and talons and he wore more jewelry then techno owned. generally speaking, he didn't own a lot, but it was still impressive. he wasn't small either, obviously not quite as large as techno, most weren't, but he looked lean in a deceiving way, that hid the muscles. 

and he walked over to a seat and sat down, tucking himself in. 

the voices were yelling too, "simp," "gorgeous man," "marry him please," "take over the world with pretty bird!!!" and things along that line, and techno was seriously considering it as he shuffled over to the man. 

"you have money?" he asked dully, couldn't let his voices get in the way of his job. he wasn't going to flirt with him. he wasn't stupid. 

"yeah, three, right?" the first thing techno noticed after his looks was the accent he had, less common around the area they were in but it didn't betray class. he was counting coins when he looked up and made eye contact with him. 

he glanced away, eye contact was never his strong suit. "five, sorry, these coins are getting rather shit in value." he felt a little guilty but the man didn't seem to mind too much. 

"s'alright mate, s'pose you don't control the currency," the laugh was a little uncomfortable, forced almost, he hoped he hadn't offended the man. "what's your name?"

he was surprised, people didn't usually ask his name, they got their drinks and moved on, not that any of that shock was betrayed on his face. "technoblade." he said bluntly.

"fancy." the man nodded politely, he looked like he was thoughtful about it, comparing the name to techno himself. 

"yours?" he guessed he'd ask himself. 

"philza, or phil, either work." phil smiled again, he looked so polite and peaceful, he wondered if he was like this with everybody or just people he was getting commodities from. 

phil finally slid the money across the table and techno took it and poured him a drink. he tried his hand at conversation. "you... you new here?" he was dealt a very bad hand.

philza either didn't notice or didn't care, he answered "in town? nah, here specifically? yeah." that didn't surprise him at all, the uniform he was wearing? it was specific to their city, no way he came in from some other place, visiting, and his rank betrayed that he'd been there a while too. techno didn't even know why he bothered asking. 

"oh, how long have you been here?" techno hoped he didn't come off as prying, he honestly just wanted to know. 

"probably seven or eight years, you?" he also hoped that phil wasn't just speaking out of formality, he also noticed that his eyes were very focused on techno's face, scanning over it a few times before quitting. 

"just a year, worked here the whole time." he glanced around the bar, he hated this godsforsaken place and this godsforsaken town. he was a blood god and he was sitting down as a bartender, although carefully, none of that rage was revealed in his voice.

the man went quite and nodded thoughtfully. 

"should i start keeping a seat here?" technoblade asked, straightening up, "for you?" he clarified nervously, but it seemed like phil had gotten the idea without the explanation, as he was already nodding. 

"sure, that sounds convenient." he smiled crookedly at techno and he tried his hardest to return it. 

the moment was stolen away. not for the first time tonight he thought about homicide. this man seemed special and some traveler had to ruin it by shouting "hey!" maybe he'd learn more about phil.

he waved, "i'll see you soon?" he prayed he didn't look too much like a kicked puppy.

"yeah." phil nodded and techno left to take care of the traveler. 

...

techno was drunk. actually drunk. not like tipsy, like, "i will maybe pass out and vomit on you", drunk.

phil thought he was hilarious while drunk, like next level, the funniest person phil has ever met. at the moment he was rambling about how much he hated the french language. absolutely just screaming about how bad he thought the french language was. 

he was a little nervous that he was going to throw up on him. a tiny bit. 

techno was clinging on to him, his hooves holding onto his sweater. they were sitting on little stools, phil's stool and one right next to him. techno wanted to sit right next to him. considering how big of a man techno was, he got drunk quickly. techno had told them before they'd started drinking that he didn't have very much experience with alcohol, which phil thought was stupid. he was a bartender. 

techno wrapped his arms around phil and his wings, something akin to a hug almost and started whispering in his ear "y'know, phil, sometimes the voices make fun of me by yelling in," he hiccuped, "in french." 

"what?"

"the chat is mean to me in french," he hummed.

phil paused, shocked. "chat? voices? how about i get you home mate?" 

"why, aren't we having fun?" he whined, pulling at phil's wings, who winced gently and quietly pulled his arms off of him, drawing the line at him hurting the wings. 

phil stood up and techno shakily followed, even after his complaints. he let techno wrap an arm around his shoulder as he dragged the pig-man out of the bar, ignoring the people eye's.

he made sure to take back alleys to his home, he'd want this conversation to be private. "you said voices, techno?"

"yeah, why? oh shit-" his eyes got wide as he finally processed what he had said, "phil wait please- i'm not- i'm not crazy or anything- phil-" 

"techno, calm down, please. i hear voices too, i didn't realize- i don't know, just, it's ok tech," he reassured the large man.

"you too?" if phil didn't know him better he'd say the man looked like he was going to cry, but techno didn't cry.

"yeah mate, time for you to get to bed though, we can talk about it tomorrow, or whenever, or never if you really want." he shrugged as he dragged techno into his little apartment.

"promise?" 

"promise."

"alright, ok, good night man," techno mumbled as he slammed his body onto the couch and promptly fell asleep. phil would have to leave a health potion for him for tomorrow morning. 

...

"we're doing it blade," phil said proudly, a smile bright on his face. no longer was he wearing that ugly guardsmen uniform, he wore a green cape and a black turtle neck under some sort of coat. he wore rings and bracelets and even a necklace with a little red heart on it. techno though the hat he tied to his head was rather odd, but who was he to judge?

"we're doing it," he nodded back.

wilbur sat next to technoblade, the kid always looked excited to be around him. techno didn't mind him too much, he was sure he wasn't an orphan.

"what're you guys doing?"

"wil, we're going to antarctica. free land essentially. we'll start an empire!" he whispered the last few words but wilburs smile only brightened.

"you're gonna be a king?" he whispered back, the gap in his front teeth showing off. 

"not quite," phil smiled right back at the boy.

"i'm gonna be a king." techno bared his teeth at the boy, who seemed to think he was smiling. kids were stupid. wilbur looked a lot like his dad except he seemed to be missing all the bird parts. he had the long ears and the blonde hair and the smugness of phil, just with less feathers. 

"are you guys gonna take over the world?" his eyes were wide and if techno was being honest, he'd entertained the idea once or twice, or a few thousand times and had already made a map showing phil his exact ideas for attack, but... wilbur didn't need to know that... yet.

"nah, too much work." techno lied through his teeth and phil laughed knowingly. these two were going to be the death of him.

the train chugged and wilbur, seemingly bored by this answer opted to look out the window instead. the kid was fascinated by trains, something techno didn't quite understand but thought was kinda cool none the less. "i'm gonna make the biggest railroad track for you guys one day! it'll be the best in the world," he looked back over pushing up his glasses. techno copied the motion. 

"yeah buddy? cant wait to see it!" phil smiled, "it's gonna be a long ride, how bout we take a nap, you and i?" 

"i'm not tired!" wilbur frowned at phil, who frowned right back. techno, who already saw bickering incoming stood up.

"i've got to go to the restroom, phil, i'll be back." he wouldn't make eye contact with the other, who glared.

"bastard." phil frowned more deeply as techno made his escape.

...

technoblade looked like he belonged when phil watched the light from the fire, like this should've been his home and given his pig-like state, maybe it was.

the look of pure joy was the thing that really got phil though, is excitement of watching a world burn? of finally reaching and work towards their goal? it was like he'd found the gods, like he'd found himself. it was like an epiphany. 

they didn't speak as they stood watching the fire. they didn't speak as they watched their men burn down the city. technoblade wouldn't have destroyed it if he'd thought it was worth something, if phil thought there was history to be saved. ultimately they decided, there wasn't anything to be kept, that the city was better off ashes. 

he liked the warm glow just as much as techno looked like he liked it. it felt homey, in a violent and gruesome way but the voices were yelling "marshmallows!!!", "techno!!!", "bonfire!!", "arson pog!!!" and cries of celebration. a few cried for blood here and there still but it had died down mostly. they had been satisfied for now. 

techno looked over at him and the dumb, almost childish, smile didn't leave his face, in fact, phil was sure that if he looked hard enough, he would've noticed it got bigger. phil couldn't help but smile back at him, he was starting to like his chat's marshmallow idea. maybe techno would like it too. 

...

"wilbur? who's this kid?" phil stared at the winged blonde, he had the same talons as phil did, but he was scuffed at best, dirty and grimy, and in his castle. 

"fuck you, bitch!" the kids voice was too high pitched to be taken seriously when swearing, it was like watching a little dog yip at your feet. couldn't get much past your ankles.

"his names tommy! i found him!" wilbur smiled proudly. they sat at the table, a bowl of soup in front of each of them. 

the kid glared and flipped him off.

"you found him?" his eyebrows furrowed at the boy. he considered giving the kid the bird right back, but decided against it quickly. 

"yeah, i found him! can we keep him?" wilbur smiled.

"give it a little while." phil said finally. 

...

"sally, you look nice." techno nodded his head at her. her red hair was tied up in a braid, as was techno's, he stood in human form. it was once in a blue moon that phil got to see it. he stood much scrawnier than usual, he still had the hooves, and he wore a similar outfit. his tusks still stuck out, but his scars were far more visible on his face. he had an extraordinarily red nose too, and he flushed easy.

"i feel amazing! i'm a wife!" she smiled, practically bearing her sharp teeth. 

"i'm a husband!" wilbur smiled too, holding her hand. phil loved to see him this happy. 

"i'm an uncle!" tubbo cried out proudly and tommy started cackling, "shit wait-" he frowned, thinking hard about his words. 

"an uncle?" technoblade laughed, tossing his head a little. he looked slightly more stress free in this form. that was always good. 

...

"hey, old friend, i'll see you soon?" techno muttered into his ear. neither of them could bear to leave, but shit, they had important things to do, techno had heard of a deal, and phil... well phil had to go on quest that he'd been putting off for probably centuries at this point. they couldn't stay for much longer, but eventually, these quests would end, and... they'd see each other again.

"we always meet back up in the end, right mate?" phil smiled, wrapped in techno's arms, who was really wrapped in phil's wings. 

"yeah, i hope so." there was an unspoken, "but what if we don't?" that neither of them could answer. it was too much, too heavy, so it was left on the ground where they'd stood hugging as they finally parted ways for the first time in years. 

...

"techno!" phil screamed from across the battlefield, destroyed by withers and tnt and the blood god himself. 

"phil?" techno looked up, his eyes wide. suddenly all eyes where on him, but the first person to come over was techno himself. "phil? how are you? tommy and tubbo are-" he cut himself off but still pointed. he could see their blonde hair from the crowd. "i don't know where wilbur is-"

phil felt like he'd been struck by a bolt of lighting, except the lightning was his emotions. "techno." he whispered. 

techno face contorted in confusion. "phil? what- where is wilbur?" his eyes went wider, if that was even possible. 

"wilbur is dead, i- i killed him."

techno didn't open his mouth for a moment, until one single word fell out. "orpheus." slipped out. 

phil felt a pang in his heart.

...

phil could do nothing as he watched his friend get executed. as he watched the boy he'd taken in as his own blood try kill his closest friend. as he watched his grandson attempt to murder his closest ally. 

but the one key fact they missed was

technoblade never dies,

but oh gods, they would soon. soon.

... 

as techno watched phil, spawning withers, fighting off l'manburgians and their allies, he noticed a light that he'd always saw in phil re-emerge. it was that chaotic light that most people didn't expect, it was that violent streak that most people were aware existed. 

he looked sharp, and excited, and... at home in the light of a burning l'manburg and technoblade couldn't explain how joyous that made him feel.

they were finally getting their revenge. destroying the city that took orpheus, burning the country that hurt theseus, taking down the empire that ruined tubbo. they were exterminating a fire before it could burn down anything more that they loved, he thought sanctimoniously. 

...

as they rested in bed, as the sun filtered in, phil and techno realized something while holding each other in their arms.

they were at the beginning of a new era, and in that era, they'd be together. 

...

for you phil, the world.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, and i will give you a kiss, or not if you aren't into that, you could still comment. you could get like... a high five, or fist bump, or i guess a middle finger, if that's what you're into. i'm proud of this, it think it fits in universe quite alright actually :)


End file.
